


a long night

by youwilladoreme



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, No Smut, OTP Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwilladoreme/pseuds/youwilladoreme
Summary: Linda Monroe sat down on the chair. She was at her lawyers house, feeling slightly uneasy."So, how would you feel about divorcing Gerald?" Gary Goldstein had been talking and she just wanted it to end.
Relationships: Gary Goldstein/Linda Monroe
Kudos: 6





	a long night

**Author's Note:**

> if you ended up here, how. seriously you must be pretty starved of content to end up here.
> 
> i also wrote this at midnight, ignore grammar mistakes!

Linda Monroe sat down on the chair. She was at her lawyers house, feeling slightly uneasy.

"So, how would you feel about divorcing Gerald?" Gary Goldstein had been talking and she just wanted it to end.

"I- I can't. I need to keep up my popularity and shit. You know?" The blonde responded, placing her head on her hands, her elbows resting on the table.

"I just want to have people like me, you know?" She looked up at him, a distraught look on her face. "It's clear Gerald only wanted to marry me for popularity, not love."

Gary took a breath. This was going to be a long night.

"If it counts, I like you. I think you're sweet." He responded, praying he chose the right words. For some reason, he always stumbled with his words around the smaller girl.

"Really?" Linda looked up at the brunette. Surprisingly, he didn't seem to be lying. She noticed how he said it in a more ashamed tone before smiling at him.

That damn smile, Gary thought. It was almost as if an angel had come from heaven. It made him smile too, locking eyes with Linda.   
"Yeah, I mean it too."

"Thank you." Her eyes began to fill with tears before she wiped them on her sleeve. Why was she nearly crying around her lawyer? Sure, he was sweet and all. But was he really boyfriend material? Cautiously, she locked eyes with him. He had nice eyes. They were a chocolate brown that almost made your fears disappear.

"Uhm.. what are you looking at?" Gary attempted to make conversation with her, noticing how she was looking at him.

"Nothing. Just your eyes. How they're… pretty." Linda took a bold move there. She was married, she seriously shouldn't be making advances on other men.  
But Gerald was with another girl, hell, she had caught them. Yet her life was too perfect to mess up so she pretended she didn't see.

"What?" The lawyer shook his head, pretending he didn't hear that. 

"Nothing." The blonde responded, fastest she could be. Her face went red before she hid it once again.

"I'm.. alright." He moved towards Linda, resting a hand onto her back. He smiled at her, something about her being weak around him made him happy. Almost as if she could trust him. Maybe she could.

She lifted her head and looked at him with her big eyes. Gary looked at her, wrapping both of his arms around her waist before picking her up. Linda's face went red, and however much she tried to hide it, the man saw it before letting out a soft chuckle.

He took her to his couch before sitting down, placing her next to him. She allowed her head to fall against his chest, being soothed by the steady rise and fall. 

"You feel like talking?" Gary questioned.

"Not really.. but I'll give it a shot." Linda let out a weak smile. "I've just been stressed with the four boys, and Gerard thinks it's okay to sleep with other girls, and I just don't know what to do." She blurted out before beginning to cry into Gary's white button-up shirt.

He began to run his fingers through her hair. Desperate, he hoped it would soothe her. And apparently it did, as her sobs moved to a slower pace. It felt nice to calm her down, she had been acting odd for the past few sessions.

Her fingers had begun to draw patterns onto his shirt; some form of odd artistic piece. Linda looked up at Gary before smiling, despite the tear stains on her cheek.

"I love you." She blurted out before covering her mouth with her hands, gasping. Apparently, she didn't mean for it to come out like that. Her original plan was to say "thank you" or some dumbass shit but obviously not. 

Gary looked at her, smiling to himself. "I think.. I think I love you too." 

After saying those words, he moved his face a little closer to the females.

"May I?" Gary smiled.

Linda was breathless, she didn't think this was happening. "Yes!"

Gary kissed Linda, a soft peck on the lips that would soon be something more.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! criticism is helpful, please comment if theres anything else  
> <3


End file.
